


Smol Christmas Comic

by foossoaffoof



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluffy, M/M, excited jean, sleepy marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foossoaffoof/pseuds/foossoaffoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has a hard time waking his boyfriend up for Christmas morning, but eventually has success! <br/>He also receives an awesome (mystery) present from Marco, and proceeds to love on his boif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smol Christmas Comic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freckled-jesus-your-savior](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=freckled-jesus-your-savior).



> I really hope you enjoy it!


End file.
